Inspired by You
by SlinkyT
Summary: This is a song shuffle thing, I just didn't want a boring title :P Current Chapter: Kurt and Blaine get in a fight over a new Warbler, can Blaine make it better? :D
1. Taking My Time

A/N: So I see a lot of people do the fan fictions and do the iPod shuffle thing and do ten songs and I thought this would be fun to do. With Kurt and Blaine obviously :D And well yeah. I don't know how many songs I want to do total. But I have about 10 songs already shuffled through on my iPod, and I already have story ideas for them (: So AT LEAST 10 songs, then I might have to shuffle some more. So here goes the first one :D They will be in chapters and I want them to be sort of short but not like mini-me. So this will keep me producing new material so yeah, thanks for reading. And Pretty, pretty, pretty please review. (:

P.S. I have a REALLY varied music selection on my iPod. (:

P.P.S. Plus, another reason I did this was because they are easy to write in class when I have free time and then I can type them up later. (:

P.P.P.S. I take just the line I post for inspiration NOT the whole song, because I have "A Little Priest" from Sweeney Todd and that song is about cannibalism so I am just using a line from the song, again, NOT the whole song. (:

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I couldn't get you off my mind. I could tell, you could tell I was taking my time." _

_Metro Station _

_Shake It_

Blaine sat leisurely on a couch in the Dalton commons. It was a Saturday afternoon and everybody had either gone home to their families or were out on dates. Blaine, not doing either, was left alone in the commons relaxing in front of the television in a pair of sweatpants and a Dalton Warblers sweatshirt.

**_(A/N: Link to outfit in my profile (:)_**

He was aimlessly flipping the channels while letting his mind wander to the newest addition to the Warblers. A petite brunette, with that oh-so-dreamy body, flawless skin, and voice that sounded like an angel. Or at least Blaine thought so. He had wandered into the choir room on his first day of school and joined the Warblers immediately. One, because he had an amazing range, and two, because, even though Blaine refused to believe Wes and David's remarks, he wanted to be closer to Blaine. The Warblers had taken Kurt in kindly, especially Blaine. Being the only other openly gay boy Kurt knew Blaine had "taken him under his wing", you could say. Now, at least for Blaine, it had developed into something more. Kurt made Blaine sigh when he brushed his hair out of his face. Made his heart race when he gave him a hug. Only, Blaine wished that when he gave Kurt a hug for once, it wouldn't be because he needed comforting. He wished it was because he legitimately wanted to be close to Blaine. The closest Blaine could get was in his daydreams on days like today. Kurt had a boundary that didn't need to be crossed so soon after what Karofsky did to him. His fists clenched just thinking about the big lard back at McKinley who attacked Kurt. Because of what he did, Blaine didn't want Kurt feel uncomfortable or out of control, by him making a move towards something more than a mentor relationship. When Wes and David asked him why he was waiting, he liked to call it….developing….the relationship. They would then just tell him he was clueless and that obviously Kurt liked him back, and that he should just go for it. Blaine would always refuse to believe them. He would make excuses saying he was just a friend, or a mentor, or a confidant, not anything related to a boyfriend. Unknown by Blaine, Wes and David, would then go off gallivanting and telling Kurt about how much Blaine liked him. Kurt, being stubborn, also refused to believe them. Although, Kurt was a little more flirtatious than Blaine. Just as Blaine was lolling around the idea of his fingers in Kurt's perfectly styled hair he snapped back to reality to the sound of footsteps of boots hitting the floor. Blaine smiled only knowing of one person at Dalton who didn't wear tennis shoes on the weekends. He turned around to see Kurt approaching the couch nervously. He was wearing another one of is eclectic outfits, a bright red Marc Jacobs sweater with classic boots. He also wore a matching scarf and black earmuffs hanging around his neck. Blaine has learned that Kurt prefers earmuffs because they don't mess up his hair…as much.

**_(A/N: Link to outfit in my profile. (: )_**

"Hey Kurt." he said smiling shyly.

"Hey" he said walking around and plopping on the couch and taking off his earmuffs. Blaine and Kurt were then sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Blaine said rising from the couch awkwardly. Kurt's face dropped and then he nods. Blaine starts making the hot chocolate, ripping open the packets that were on the back table, oblivious to Kurt's obvious disappointment. After a few silent moments the microwave bell dings and Blaine hurriedly grabs the hot chocolate and walks over to Kurt.

"Be careful." he says sitting the cup on the coffee table and instead of sitting back next down to Kurt, he sat on the couch opposite of him.

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly and picked up the hot cup and took a small sip. Blaine smiled.

"No problem. So, what's up Kurt? Why aren't you at home?" he said pulling his legs up on to the couch and crossing them Indian style. "Most people are either with their family or on dates on the weekend." he says giving Kurt a confused look.

"Well, I told my dad that I would rather stay here. I had hoped to have plans by this weekend." Truth is Wes and David had told him they were working on Blaine asking him out by the weekend, they had said leave it wide open and stay at Dalton, so there would be no issue of planning it around Kurt's schedule of going home to see his dad. Blaine blushed thinking of the reason he stayed at Dalton, he was trying to muster up the courage to ask Kurt out, but he just couldn't find it anywhere.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt eyes grew and he started stuttering.

"Well, I….uhh…well…I just thought….I uhhh….had been here long enough….maybe I would have…had some plans with…..friends….this weekend." he said taking another sip of the cocoa to shut him up.

"Oh." Blaine said averting his eyes as Kurt licked a drop of hot chocolate off his lips.

"But, I guess nobody wants to spend any time with me this weekend." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Well, that's not true. I love spending time with you Kurt. I just met you and you are one of the closest friends I have." There was that dreaded word Kurt hated to hear from Blaine's lips. Friend. He only saw Kurt as a friend and that's all he would ever see him as. Kurt mustered up a fake grin and looked at Blaine sitting their comfortable and here he was dressed like he was trying to impress somebody. Well, he sort of was, but that Warbler lead singer just wasn't taking the hint.

"Thanks." Kurt said sipping the last of his hot chocolate. "As lovely as it was chatting with you, I do have some Algebra homework I need to finish." he says rising from the couch.

"Sure, sure." Blaine said standing and nodding his head. "Algebra homework." Kurt started to walk over to him. Blaine looked at him strangely.

"Bye, Blaine." he said wrapping Blaine in a hug. Their bodies fitting together perfectly and them standing still for short moment.

"Bye, Kurt." he says releasing him from the hug. Kurt turned to walk out the door and Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes wander. Even though Kurt couldn't see him he could feel Blaine's eyes burning a hole in his backside. He smirked as he walked out the door. Although he disliked how slow the relationship was moving he didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

As Kurt turned to walk to his dorm Blaine sighed and sat back down on the couch. He wanted to keep the relationship moving slowly, he didn't want to rush Kurt into anything. If anybody asked, he was just taking his time.


	2. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Not a shuffled song but I heard it and just HAD to do a fic for it like RIGHT AWAY! So here it is :) It's not very long but I enjoyed writing it :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow. There's enough room for Vogue"_

_Glee Cast Version_

_4 Minutes_

It all happened that one day in Kurt's room. It had been a regular day just like any other. Kurt woke up in the morning to his alarm clock playing his favorite musical, Wicked. He ate his usual breakfast of Cheerios and a glass of milk. He held his boyfriend's hand in the hall and they sat together at lunch. Blaine met Kurt at his locker before Warbler's practice. They walked in to rehearsal together and sat beside each other, sang together, and then left together. After practice though it got a little intense. After walking hand in hand up to their dorms, they couldn't keep their hands off ofeach other. Kurt practically dragge Blaine in to his room, which took alot of courage on his part. This quickly lead to their mouths moving quickly, hungrily, passionately, against each other. They ended up pressed against each other on the bed and losing themselves in this. Then it happened. Blaine was kissing down the side of Kurt's neck. And he whispered those words that brought their steamy session to a halt. A certain performance had been stuck in Blaine's head all week and the thought of Kurt moving his hips the way he did, and dropping the way he did, made Blaine want more of him. He was sucking on his collarbone lightly, being sure not to leave a hickey, and then, as if he had no control, he hummed those words against his skin.

"I could be somebody to speed it up for you and take it down slow." Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized the words that floated from Blaine's mouth, altered slightly to fit the situation. He became tense under Blaine's touch and Blaine was still hungrily kissing his neck as though nothing had happened. Kurt then sat up quickly and pushed Blaine off of him.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kurt said backing against the headboard quickly and glaring at Blaine. If looks could kill, Blaine would have been dead on the spot. A smirk played on Blaine's lips. Kurt just kept his intense glare as Blaine rose from the bed.

"There's enough room for Vogue." He belted out at Kurt's feet and then struck a model pose. He then winked at Kurt.

"Ohmygod." Kurt said quickly covering his face, and he felt the warmth of his blush spread from his chin to his hairline. He pulled his legs up to his chest and then felt a familiar touch graze his shoulder. "I can not believe you found that." he mumbled into his hands. "I swear I burned or mutilated every copy of that video."

"Well, I don't think anybody could have burned _every_ copy, especially not Sue's personal copy of her most cherished performance. After Finn called me, because he couldn't get a hold of you, and asked me to tell you Sue wanted the pom-poms back that you took, I knew something was up." Blaine sat shoulder to shoulder with Kurt now, who still had his face buried in his knees, arms now wrapped around his shins.

"Why the hell would you even care?" Kurt growled angry at Finn for ruining his surprise and Blaine could have sworn he saw smoke come out of his ears.

"Well," he said lightly as he reached his hand up to Kurt's neck lightly tracing circles with his thumb. "I do have this thing for cheerleaders." he said. "Oh yeah, and football players." he said softer into Kurt's ear. Kurt then popped his head out from his hiding place and practically flew off the bed.

"He told you about that too!" he said standing by the bed looking at Blaine who know had a scared look on his face.

"Yes, when we started talking about your cheerleading he told me about how you scored the winning point at the only football game McKinley won last season." Kurt then realized something more dreadful Blaine had discovered. Single Ladies. He started pacing back and forth.

"Oh god, please don't tell me he told you about…"he said dropping off the end of his sentence to look curiously up at Blaine. Blaine then pulled his left hand up, pointed to his ring finger, and then did the Beyonce move Kurt knew by heart. "Ohmygosh, you know what this means right?" Kurt said still pacing.

"What?" Blaine said and scoot to the edge of the bed so that now Kurt was walking right in front of him.

"I'm going to have to kill Finn. Why would he tell you that? I mean, I was going to tell you sometime, but I definitely did not want you finding out from Finn." Blaine then was confused why Kurt cared so much.

"Why not from Finn?" Blaine asked. Kurt then stopped his walking and turn to face Blaine and after a few short seconds of eye contact he looked to the floor.

"I….I….I….I had something planned. A way I could show you." Kurt said looking at Blaine who sat with a raised eyebrow. Blaine then stood up from the bed once more and got extremely close to Kurt. "Well…I…I was going to wear my Cheerios uniform on the weekend one day….and….uhh….do a dance."

"Oh a dance huh?" Blaine said wrapping hands around Kurt and placing his hand gently on the small of his back, making Kurt forget his worries. Blaine stood with a playful smirk dancing on his lips. "And how did this dance go?" Blaine says raising his eyebrow.

"Well, it had a little of this." Kurt said grinding his hips into Blaine and grinning as Blaine's eyes widen.

"Oh really?" he says and he spins Kurt around and he lands with a soft thud back on to the bed. He then starts kissing Kurt once again, them picking up where they left off. Then suddenly Blaine stands up. "There's something else I need to tell you." He said in a over dramatized voice and then strode across the room and turned to look out the window dramatically.

"Yes, my love?" Kurt said placing a hand over his heart, not sure why,but he was going along with the act.

"I know a place where you can get away." he whispers making Kurt's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Blaine, what in Gaga's name are you talking about?" Blaine then turned to him. He walked over to the bed confidently and whispered again, this time into Kurt's ear. "It's called the dance floor." Kurt then flew back on to the bed dramatically kicking and flailing his arms like a small child throwing a temper tantrum. "I can't believe he told you about that too!" He said then relaxing and laid back completely spread out .

"Well that he didn't have to tell me about, it's all over YouTube, Kurt. You put it there remember?" Kurt then crossed his arms and pouted. "There is just one more thing." Blaine said making Kurt sit up again. He paused for dramatic effect and then said, "You look really adorable in blue pajamas." Kurt groans and then hits Blaine on the chest.

"You ever speak of any of this again I swear I will personally make sure your entire CD collection is melted into a puddle." Blaine then sighs before wrapping Kurt in hug. He stood still and stroked Kurt's hair lovingly as Kurt practically melted into the mattress where he sat.

"I really could care less if you melted my CD collection, because I have the best cheerleading, football playing, video making, mattress jumping, boyfriend anybody could ever ask for." He then kissed Kurt lightly on the top of the head.

"Well, when you say it that way…" Kurt replied. Blaine then laughed causing Kurt to forget why he was even mad in the first place.


	3. A Brand New Attitude

A/N: Here is the second TRUE iPod shuffle (: The last one (4 Minutes) is just because that part Kurt sang like, made me swoon and inspired me xD So, here is a REAL one. (:

Also if you have any suggestions please tell me. Prompts are GREATLY appreciated for other stories :) Also, I felt like I kept saying the same thing over and over again in this story so if you feel that way also, please, please, please tell me. :)

Reviews + Favorites = A Happier More Productive Author ;D 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I've got a brand new attitude, I'm gonna wear it tonight."_

_P!nk_

_So What_

Dalton was a place where Kurt was safe, no doubt about that, but it was also a place where Kurt had to conform to the social standards. He had to wear that same uniform every day and he had lost his individuality. On the weekends he would wear his unique outfits but even now that was getting boring because he couldn't bring too many of his clothes. His father said it wasn't necessary because he had to wear a uniform every day. He was so lost he had probably wore the same pants twice the week, which was a devastating choice for our Kurt Hummel. Even Blaine had noticed a change in his new friend. He realized he wasn't as excited to get up in the morning, the best part of his day used to be what outfit would he wear, what shoes, what scarf, what hat, but now, it was all school regulation things, the same things every day and it was strangling him. One day when he was talking with Blaine he felt like he needed to get it out.

"Blaine." Kurt said while looking up from his book nervously. They had been studying in Kurt's room for their Spanish test the next day.

"Si?" Blaine questioned .

"Drop the Spanish. There is something I need to talk to you about." Kurt said fiddling with his thumbs that were rested on the table.

"Uhh, sure. Shoot." he said closing his book and placing his elbows on the table. "What's up?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't take it." Kurt said simply, looking down to avoid eye contact.

"I know, this stuff with Karofsky is hard…" Blaine said soothingly and then was interrupted.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about here, Blaine. I can't take it here." He said and looked into those warm brown eyes that always made his heart skip a beat. "I can't handle it. You, Wes, David, and the Warblers are the only things that keep me sane."

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved it here. You even got offered to audition for a solo, as a new member that's a big deal."

"Yeah, I know, I know." he said rising from his chair. "It's just I can't be myself here." he said and walked over to the window seat and sat down. He wrapped his arms around his legs that were pulled to his chest. "When I tried out for that solo I was who I am always going to be. The drama filled, emotion filled Kurt, that loves to sing ballads. That likes to be the center of attention sometimes, to be the lead, like a solo should be." he said emphasizing on his characteristic of emotion. At Dalton there wasn't much energy in their performances. Kurt had many ideas to make "Hey, Soul Sister" better but they just turned him down and stuck to their plain choreography that managed a tie with New Directions. The only time Kurt had seen them have fun performing was when they did it just for fun, and he wanted their competition performances to be the same, but the counsel of seniors just wouldn't oblige.

"Kurt, they loved you it's just, the song was too…." Blaine paused searching for the right word. "Independent."

"Yeah, Blaine I know. But it was a solo. I know that we are all a team, but it's really hard for me to just fit in here. I need change, variety, and I can't have that here." Blaine now sat beside him an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, you'll figure something out, a way to be yourself again. I miss the Kurt that wore designer clothes and matching scarves and stuff. We need somebody fashionable here." He said making Kurt laugh. "We still on for dinner at Breadstix tonight? " he said standing and turning back to get his Spanish book. Kurt sighed.

"Of course." he said mustering a smile.

"See ya." Blaine said and flashed Kurt a wink as he walked out the door.

Kurt was going to find a way to make things better for him. He needed to change himself. Not to fit Dalton's standards. But reinvent himself, so he could have fun for once. And a makeover always meant one thing. Shopping spree. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door proudly in his Dalton uniform. He had a plan to be different, not just from the Warblers, but from who he used to be. He would have to hurry seeing as dinner with Blaine was in 2 hours. And he wanted Blaine to be the first to know. This was going to be…..interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt had spent the time before dinner preparing to show Blaine what he had done. He wasn't just Kurt Hummel, guy who likes to wear designer clothes, anymore, he was Kurt Hummel, the guy who can wear whatever he wants and pull it off. He squirted more gel on his hands and fixed his hair. He fixed his jacket and then went out the door and down to his car. He put on his sunglasses and say confidently in the front seat. He was ready to be who he wanted to be and not fit in….with anybody. Kurt climbed out of his truck when he arrived at Breadstix, pulled a comb out of his pocket and ran it through his hair once, checking it in the side mirror of his car. He left his sunglasses on and walked into the restaurant ready for Blaine to get the surprise of his life. When he walked in the hostess jaw dropped and when he told her he was here for reservations under the name Blaine, she looked disappointed. At least one person liked his new style. He followed he around a corner to a back table and when Blaine came into view his actions were almost identical to the hostess. His eyes widened and he didn't say a word when Kurt say down and layed back casually in his chair.

"Kurt, what the hell is going on?" Blaine stuttered.

"What are you talking about Blaine? I'm just being myself." Kurt said and kept up the act he had going. It took Blaine a moment to take in the scene. He eyed Kurt up and down his eyes lingering on his skin-tight jeans for a moment longer than they probably should have. A simple white shirt that Kurt would never have touched and a dark black leather jacket zipped halfway up. He had dark glasses on where you could not see his piercing blue eyes and his hair slicked back with gel. Just as Blaine's eyes had wandered to his hair, Kurt pulled his comb out again and combed it backwards and out of his face. Blaine thought he resembled a T-bird from Grease. Well, he had always loved that musical. Also, those jeans were really flattering.

"Kurt, this is not you. It looks like you just hopped out of a 50's movie." Kurt then sat up straighter took his glasses off and grinned a trademark smile.

"Good, that's exactly what I was going for." Kurt said making Blaine furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing Kurt?" He says glancing over Kurt's wardrobe again. If Kurt were sane he would never have touched these clothes. Something had to be wrong.

"I'm being somebody that stands out. Not the normal Kurt on the weekend with his predictable designer clothes. Not Kurt Hummel, Dalton Academy Warbler. Not Kurt Hummel, Diva. I'm not me tonight. I'm somebody who can be whatever they want to be."

(A/N: I'm pretty sure if you google "Grease Danny Zuko" you can find the look I'm talking about. )

"But, Kurt, you can be whatever you want to be, as the designer clothes wearing Dalton Academy diva. You don't have to have a whole new attitude and personality to be somebody that stands out. Just be you. Trust me, there is nobody else like you." Blaine says reaching his hand across the table to grab Kurt's. Kurt blushed a slight pink and looked down. Catching his reflection in the napkin holder and holding his eyes there.

"I guess I do look pretty ridiculous." He said and dropped his eyes embarrassed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You should wear jeans more often…they..uhhh…show off your legs." Blaine said awkwardly and pulled his hand back from Kurt's. "But promise me you won't ever wear that jacket again." he said laughing lightly along with Kurt.

"Promise," he said looking as Blaine looked in his eyes. "Good thing I brought a change of clothes!" Kurt said and rose from his chair. "Be right back." and Blaine can't help but look at Kurt's jeans again as he walks off. A few moments later Kurt came back dressed in regular Kurt attire. Although he had worn the outift earlier in the week it didn't phase Kurt as he entered the room with a smile on his face. Kurt did a small twirl showing of his skinny black pants tucked into boots. His long tan jacket, splashed with spots of blue, with a belt and an extremely oversized collar. Paired with a simple black button up. "Better?" he says with his hands out.

(A/N: There will be a link in my profile for Kurt's second outfit. Not the Danny Zuko style though (:)

"Much." Blaine said smiling. The enjoyed their dinner together talking about the Warblers advancement to Regionals and then Blaine suggested they try and spice up the routines. Kurt smiled a lot that evening, it was like Blaine knew the right things to say and Kurt knew it could only get better from here.


	4. Hush Your Mouth, It's Christmas

A/N: I'm so happy! A RENT song came up on my iPod…yay! :D So yeah, there isn't much to say. I LOVE Collins and Angel (: They are adorable (: I especially love Angel and his beast drumming skills, my fav song from RENT of all time is probably either "I'll Cover You" first and reprise and "Today for you, Tomorrow for me" (: But anyways…I would L-O-V-E love it if Kurt and Blaine sang "I'll Cover You" on the show 3333 anyways (:

Review = Virtual Cookie anybody? :D

~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_You don't' have to do this." - Collins_

"_Hush your mouth it's Christmas." - Angel_

_Original Broadway Cast_

_RENT_

"Blaine where are taking me?" Kurt was blindfolded sitting in the front seat of Blaine's car. Blaine, Wes, and David had ambushed Kurt after class and quickly took him to his room to get a change of clothes. After he changed into a knee length sweater and skinny pants with boots, also with matching scarf and hat, they put the blindfold on him, walked him down the stairs and outside. Only for him to end up sitting in Blaine's car with Wes and David yelling goodbyes.

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin the whole plan." Blaine said looking at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. Kurt crossed his arms and put on pout, which he knew Blaine couldn't resist. His hair messed up cutely and his bangs were hanging down in his face. The good thing about Kurt in a blindfold was that Blaine could look at him as much as he wanted and not seem weird. "Now, don't try that on me. It's not gonna work this time." Blaine said looking at those lips he so much wanted to kiss right now.

"Blllaaaiiinnneee…" Kurt whined reaching up to pull the blindfold off.

"No! Kurt please don't!" He said grabbing Kurt's hands, leaving one of his on the steering wheel, and pulling them down. "Please, just play along with this for me?" Blaine said looking at him sadly and then realized he can't see. "If you could see me right now, I'm pouting and giving you puppy dog eyes." Kurt sighed dramatically and leaned his head back.

"You know I can't stand it when you do that. And some how it still works when I can't see. How much longer until we get there?"

"Not much." Blaine said keeping one of Kurt's hand in his, his thumb rubbing softly on Kurt's flawless skin. Blaine had planned this whole evening for Kurt who had mentioned a few weeks earlier that there was something he had always wanted to do since he was a young child, everybody has those kinds of dreams. Blaine had felt that, since it was Christmas, that it would be the perfect Christmas present. Of course, Blaine only thought about even trying this after they became official, any time before then it would be awkward because it was just too intimate. Ever since Blaine and Kurt had established their relationship as boyfriends they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Every time they were near each other it was their hands intertwined, or their knees touching, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder, or him laying back on to his chest when they were watching a movie. It was like they had to make up for lost time, meaning all the time they spent crushing on each other oblivious to the other's feelings.

The ride lasted for 15 minutes with just the noise of softly playing Christmas over the radio. When they arrived at the secret location Blaine's heart was running wild. As Blaine put his car into park Kurt perked up. He grabbed his gloves of his lap and put them on, knowing they would have to get out of this confining car soon.

"Are we here?" Kurt said now excited since he the reveal of this secret was getting closer. He heard the door on his side open and reached his hand out blindly. Blaine grabbed it and helped him out of the car while replying with an excited, "Yes, we're here." Then Kurt felt his boots squish into snow covered grass. He winced as he thought of his boots getting wet but walked excitedly by Blaine, his arms wrapped around his bicep. Kurt then feels the solid ground of concrete under his feet and Blaine grabs him by the shoulders and turns him so they are face to face.

"One quick thing." Blaine says his voice extremely close to Kurt and he can feel Blaine's breath on his face.

"Yeah wha-?" and then Kurt was cut off by Blaine's mouth on his. Enveloping both of them in a warmth that coursed from their toes to their scalps. For Kurt, the sensation was quite arousing. Having not had his sight for a good half hour the presence of Blaine's mouth was a surprise. He was extremely sensitive to the taste of Blaine's lips and not what they looked like before they kissed. He could not see Blaine's eyes as he leaned in but he could feel them running up and down his body. He paid close attention to they way the palm of Blaine's hand rested lightly on his back and how it pulled him closer, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle. He felt sparks rising from the lightest touch on his exposed skin and then, all too soon, they broke apart.

"We need to go or we'll be late." Blaine whispered to Kurt them still wrapped together. They walked a short distance and then Blaine repeated the same actions he had earlier. Except for kissing him he pulled the blindfold off of Kurt's head. It was like a sensory overload. Kurt examing everything around him. Both of them wrapped up in scarves and gloves. Blaine's face flushed and his cheeks a slight pink. Kurt looked around to see a large field of snow covered ground and the small sidewalk they were standing on was in the middle of it. Kurt smiled and then looked at Blaine confused.

"So, why are we standing in the middle of this park?" Kurt cocked his head to the side and looked into Blaine's warm eyes. Blaine lit up with joy as he grabbed Kurt's hand and turned him to look behind him. Kurt's eyes stung with tears of joy as he took in the scene before him. A pure white horse was at the end of the sidewalk they were on and behind it was a classic looking black sleigh with bright red velvet interior. Kurt looked at his boyfriend standing beside him and grabbed around his waist pulling him for a close hug. "Thank you so much, Blaine." he mumbled into Blaine's scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Come on, we don't want them to leave without us." Blaine grabbed Kurt's gloved hand and they practically ran to the carriage. They climbed into the carriage and Blaine pulled a blanket out from under the seat and laid it over them. They sat close together and were warmed just by each other's presence.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do this for me. I mean yeah, I've dreamed of this since I was a kid, but never any time soon, and especially not with a guy as perfect as you." Kurt said as they carriage started to move forward at a slow pace.

"Stop being ridiculous, you deserve whatever you want, just think of this as an early Christmas present." Blaine said kissing the top of his head. Kurt sighed contently and closed his eyes leaning into Blaine's chest.

"I'm pretty sure this day couldn't get any more perfect." Just as Kurt uttered those words a small blob of moisture land on his face. His eyes flew open to see Blaine smiling down at him with small white snowflakes in his hair. "Blaine, look." he said running his hands through Blaine's hair making the snow fall in front of his face. Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"What?" Kurt said puzzled as the bells of the carriage rang in their ears.

"Well, now something I've wanted to do since I was a kid is coming true." he said looking into Kurt's sea blue eyes.

"What's that?" Kurt says playfully.

"Well, it's actually a kiss in the rain, but snow is good enough." Blaine said leaning in to capture Kurt's lips once more.

A/N: So, I'm a sucker for Central Park carriage rides and would love to go on one some day. For now, living my fantasies through Klaine and also just pretend that Lima has a nice little downtown area with a park and where they can have a cute little carriage ride ;D And again pretty please reviews ((: They like encourage me so much, you have no idea (:


	5. Can I Make It Up To You?

A/N: So, I'm really sorry I haven't written in a while…I have been SO busy but here goes a quick story I wrote in my science class. I expect more stories to be written like ALMOST every other day because I am normally an advanced student and I am in a regular science class so I always finish my work with tons of time to spare, so that's when I write. (: Plus, nobody knows me in that class so nobody questions me :P Also, if you see something that doesn't sound right you know, grammar, tense, etc. feel free to message me. (: And suggestions are always awesome. (: Oh, and the song is Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade :)

REVIEWS = RAINBOWS :D

~~~~~~~~~~~Hereyago(:~~~~~~~~~~~

_I just wanna say, I'm sorry for the way. - Roger_

_Forget it. - Mimi_

_I blew up. Can I make it up to you? - Roger_

_How? - Mimi_

_Dinner Party. - Roger_

_That'll do. - Mimi_

_Original Broadway Cast - RENT_

_Christmas Bells_

"How could you do that?" Blaine exclaimed and stormed through the door to his dorm room.

"I told you, I was just helping him with his audition song!" Kurt replied to Blaine who was now facing away from him. The Warblers had another new student who wanted to join and Kurt only felt it right to help him while the other Warblers let him fend for himself. It turned out that not only does this boy want to join the Warblers, he had a gigantic crush on the slender countertenor.

"But you know he'll think more of it. You know how he feels about you, Kurt! Why would you lead him on like that?" Blaine turned around and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Truth is, Kurt was getting bored with the Warblers, it was the same stuff every week, same choreography, same uniforms, same humming in the background while Blaine sings lead. Kurt is a person who welcomes change and when Josh showed up it was like fresh meat. To meet another boy in his new school that hadn't already been conformed to Dalton's rules was like a dream come true. While Kurt accepted his new friend's individuality, the other Warblers tended to shy away from it.

"It's not like that, Blaine! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm just helping him." Kurt sat down shoulder to shoulder with Blaine and tried to wrap his arm around his shoulder only to be shrugged off when Blaine stood up again.

"I don't think I can take it." Blaine said quietly and turned to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Take what?" Kurt rose maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend. "That I'm helping him? It doesn't matter Blaine! I'm with you, not him!" Kurt stepped forward and grabbed the lapel of Blaine's jacket and held it tightly. His eyes were examining the wood floor beneath them now. "I love you, not him." he said trailing off and turning away from Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened. He had never heard that before form Kurt.

"You love me?" he said raising one of his bushy eyebrows. Kurt turned back to face Blaine.

"Yes," he said proudly, "but now, I believe you are still going to break up with me." he crossed his arms and popped his hip out with an attitude Blaine loved to see. You couldn't imagine how much Blaine wanted to grab him right at this moment and let his hand linger to the thin line of Kurt's stomach you could now see. But….No, he was still made at him. Why would he do that to him?

"I…I love you too. But I'm still worried about Josh. I can just tell every time you talk to him he thinks it's something more. I'm not even sure he knows we are going out." He says and gestures between the two of them. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anybody with a brain can tell we are going out." Kurt said stepping back in his direction and wrapping his arms around his neck while Blaine snaked his hands around his waist naturally and pulled them closer.

"Yeah, I know." he said after a short moment of silence. "It's just, I think he is trying to deny it to himself, make himself think he has a chance." Kurt leaned forward and started placing small kisses trailing up his collarbone and to his neck.

"But he doesn't." Kurt whispered into his skin. Blaine's mind fogged in pleasure as he tried to finish his thought. Blaine pulled away from him, leaving Kurt with a desperate expression on his face.

"But he doesn't know that! The way you act around him. It's just, I feel like…" he paused and ran his fingers through is unruly curly hair. "You are purposely giving him this hope. That….maybe you feel the same way about him, that he does about you." Blaine now looked at the floor, almost in shame.

"Why would you think that?" Kurt whispered quietly. Blaine just responded with a shrug. "I can't believe you." Kurt shook his head and walked out the door.

"Kurt! Please, don't go!" Blaine called after him as he stormed across the hall and down a set of stairs. Blaine turned to reenter his dorm and tears started stinging his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~ Warbler's practice the next day ~~~~~~~~~~

Blaine and Kurt had not talked since the confrontation the day before and it was easy to tell the tension between them was very high. Blaine walked into the choir room to be greeted with the sight of Kurt and Josh talking together and laughing on the front row of chairs set up. Blaine scowled and walked across the room to sit in a chair, also on the front row, but also further down from Kurt. Kurt was looking at his phone when Blaine stood up and walked to the front of the room. A quick nod to the pianist in the corner of the room and the instruments started playing a familiar tune. Kurt's eyes snapped up and he shoved his phone in his pocket, the texts he had received from Blaine still on the screen. Even though it had only been a day, he missed Blaine, a lot. Blaine looked at the young boy sitting beside Kurt to see he had a confused look on his face and then finally made eye contact with Kurt, who he slowly winked at much to the confusion of the boy he was sitting by. So, he really didn't think that they were together? The words slowly floated into the air and Blaine looked at Kurt as he sang the first words.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting, could it be that we have been this way before._

_I know you don't think that I am trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Kurt stiffened in his chair and glanced over to the boy beside him who now had a puzzled look on face. Probably wondering why Blaine was singing to Kurt, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that Blaine was singing to Kurt. Kurt's heart fluttered because he knew this song by heart. Not only because it was overplayed on the radio but because he genuinely liked the song.

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make change my mind, or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true_

_Because a guy like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find._

Kurt was numb in his chair. People in the Warblers never spontaneously decided to sing a song for somebody else like back at McKinley. Part of that may be contributed to the fact that Dalton is an all guys school so singing to another guy would be weird, but there was a good handful of guy gays already in the Warblers before Kurt there. Blaine was taking a step out into the open and being himself for once, and he was putting Kurt and his relationship out in the open officially. Everybody knew it was pretty much implied they were together, they held hands even kissed in the hall sometimes, but for some reason Josh didn't get the hint and kept coming on to Kurt, maybe this would help him out a little bit.

_This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. _

_You always though that I was stronger. I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

Kurt's mind traveled back to the day he first came to Dalton and Blaine had held his hand, back to their "Baby It's Cold Outside" duet in the dorms, and performing at Sectionals together. Blaine had loved him that whole time? When he had been pining after him, dreaming of the day Blaine could be his. He had never thought to ask Blaine when he started liking him, Kurt on the other hand had admitted many times to Blaine that he thought it had to be love at first sight. Kurt thought of how strong Blaine sounded when he stood up to Karofsky that day for him. How he had always told him to have courage. Then his mind flashed to how broken Blaine was the night before how he had fallen apart in front of him and he heard his desperate call to get him to turn around as he walked down the stairs. It's just it felt like Blaine didn't trust him.

_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._

_Don't make me change my mind, or I won't live to see another day_

_Because a guy like you is impossible to find, your impossible to find._

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt's reaction to his song. Kurt just sat dumbfounded. Like he was offended or something. Didn't smile, didn't frown, didn't look confused, he just had a blank expression on his face. Blaine took a step in Kurt's direction, trying to get some kind of response out of him. He wanted Kurt to know he was sorry and that it was going to better.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and Kurt finally showed a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He knew that Blaine really loved him and they would get over whatever this was. It was all going to be okay.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another dayI swear it's true_

_Because a guy like you is impossible to find_

He pulled Kurt to his feet, singing to him at eye level now. He saw tears brimming at the edge of his eyes, threatening not to spill over. He could tell though that it was happy tears, not sad.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a guy like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

He finished the song and pulled Kurt into a warm hug followed by slow applause from the rest of the Warblers, including Josh who still sat in the same seat with his mouth forming a perfect "O" of shock.

"I'm sorry about how I acted." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I was stupid, I should have trusted you, and I do. I think I was just, scared of losing you."

"Don't ever be afraid of losing me, Blaine." Kurt said as he was indulged in the warmth that was Blaine.

"Can I make it up to you?" Blaine said pulling Kurt away from him and holding him by the shoulders. Kurt nodded with a smile on his face.

"How?" Kurt said after a short pause and raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, the Warblers are having a little get together tonight." Blaine said smiling at Kurt's familiar stance.

"I guess that will have to do." Kurt said dramatically with his diva attitude as he turned to walk out the door. Blaine chuckled softly and followed him out of the choir room. They wouldn't mind if they missed one practice would they?

P.S. While writing this I had considered having Kurt sing this song to Blaine, would you have prefered that over this? Give me you opinion. :)


End file.
